revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon Murphy
Gordon Murphy (formerly known to fans only as "the white-haired man") was an assassin working for the Americon Initiative played by actor James Morrison. Character Information He first appears in Episode 18 Justice as an associate of Conrad Grayson. He has apparently done work for the Graysons for years as a hitman. Murphy was a member of the Americon Initiative, a secret terrorist organization operating on US soil that claimed responsibility for the Flight 197 bombing; he may have acted as the organization's liason to the Graysons. He was also responsible for hiding away Kara Clarke, whom he later married posing as a federal agent. It is revealed that he was behind the death of David Clarke in prison, having posed as a prison security guard and stabbing him in the chest during a riot to cover the killing up, after being hired to do so by Conrad. In Justice, after being hired by Conrad once again, he kills Victoria's enforcer Lee Moran in prison after he is arrested for killing Tyler Barrol based on evidence planted by Emily, clearing Daniel of suspicion. He makes Moran's death look like a suicide and leaves behind a fake suicide note in which he confesses to the murder. In Grief, Emily and Nolan track him down. While giving Emily a fake address, Nolan plants cameras in Murphy's house disguised as a cable guy. Murphy, seeing through him, somehow hacks the cameras to place them on a loop and abducts Nolan from his home. In Reckoning, Murphy uses Nolan as bait to lure Emily to him, having found out that she is Amanda Clarke. He tries to get the location of the evidence implicating Conrad and himself and gets a fake address. While he's gone, Emily unlocks her and Nolan's bonds and waits for Murphy to return. When he does, she attacks him with an axe and gets into a fight with him. Overpowering him, she intends to kill him to avenge her father, but relents and lets him go. Later, posing as an airport staff member, Murphy plants a bomb in the government plane transporting the witnesses and the investigator, along with the evidence that will prove the involvement of Grayson Global in the Flight 197 bombing and David Clarke's death. However, he calls Victoria Grayson in the last minute, saving her from the explosion and agrees to give her protection in exchange for money. At the end of Resurrection, he was shot in the back and killed by Aiden Mathis. Personality Murphy was a deadly assassin who worked for the initiative. He showed little regard for human life, having committed several acts of murder without a second thought for the people he is killing. It appeared as though Gordon was a master of disquise; being able to blend in perfectly and remain undetected to those around him. Such an example was he was able to pass through an airport and plant a bomb on an american plane without anybody knowing. The first few episodes of Season 2 showed Gordon in a kinder light. It was revealed he was in a romantic relationship with Kara Wallace, Emily Thorne's mother, and was planning to make his latest job the last. However, it is currently unknown whether or not he truly loved her, or it was a mask for his true self. Seaon One Gordon Murphy was introduced in episode 119. Emily learned that her father was not killed in a riot; rather the riot was staged so Gordon could murder him. Since then Gordon had been hiding and Emily needed to flush him out. She sent Conrad a “secret” video of her and Daniel to make him think that Gordon was sending him a message. Conrad took the bait and arranged the meeting. Unfortunately while on surveillance duty, Nolan got himself made. Gordon kidnapped him after he tried to pose as a cable repair man to plant cameras in his home. Gordon demanded that Emily turn herself over to him and return the evidence she was going to give to the SEC. Emily complied, but escaped while Gordon was pursuing the false lead about the evidence. Gordon returned to find Emily waiting for him and out for blood. In the ensuing fight, Emily emerged victorious but decided to honor her father’s memory by not killing the man. Gordon was alive, but the Initiative still needed the evidence and Victoria to be dealt with. He posed as a member of the flight crew of the plane bound for Washington and planted an explosive. The explosion was supposed to take care of both of his problems: Victoria and the evidence. Seaon Two Season two begins with Gordon in hiding from the Initiative. He’s become a target because Victoria was supposed to die on the plane, but he chose to strike up a deal and spare her life. Since then Victoria had been in hiding and in constant contact with Gordon and her daughter. The two of them were working out a deal for Victoria and Charlotte to get new identities and disappear. What Gordon ended up getting was a classic Victoria double-cross. He came back one night to find Victoria beaten and handcuffed to a radiator with the police on the way. She was going to tell them he did this to her! He was on the run and had to find a way to exonerate himself. He remembered the camera Emily had planted in the cabin and knew there would be footage that showed Victoria was lying. He showed up at Emily’s house to take the video and decided to kill two birds with one stone. He lunged at Emily with a knife, but unfortunately for him, Aiden showed up and put a bullet in his back. R.I.P. Gordon Murphy. Emily then kept his body in a freezer. Appearances Notes *His meetings with Conrad are "always off the books" according to Carole Miller. *Met with Conrad a year to the day before Flight 197 went down and again the morning David Clarke died. *His house is filled with clocks set to international time zones. *The white-haired man's employers planned for Conrad to take the fall for Flight 197, not David. *His name was first heard in a flashback in Resurrection of him and Victoria (who introduced him as an FBI agent) picking up Kara Wallace from the hospital, and is confirmed in Confidence when Aiden and Emily find his I.D. It's further confirmed later in the same episode when Kara calls him "Gordon" in a voice message. However, in Illusion, Helen mentions that "Gordon Murphy" is what people "in house" liked to call him, suggesting that it was just an alias after all. Known Victims *David Clarke (stabbed) *Lee Moran (Victoria's hired enforcer; killed and made to look like he hanged himself) *The plane bombing: **Lydia Davis **Agent John McGowen **Other airplane staff *Nolan Ross (abducted and held captive; escaped) *Emily Thorne (attempted) Quotes *"It's Chloroform. I'm sure you appreciate the need for secrecy, miss Thorne?" *"No wire, no phone, no weapon. It's a very dangerous game you're playing. And for what... payback for your father?" *"I'm already at the airport." Gallery '' White hair man.jpg Reckoning 2.jpg Reckoning 4.jpg Reckoning 15.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters